Darkness Civilization
]] The Darkness Civilization (闇) is distinguished by a black color frame and is represented by a color-coded black and white mask with horns . The Darkness Civilization focuses mainly on destroying Creatures via Slayer and forcing the opponent to discard cards from their Hand. Races * Brain Jacker * Chimera * Dark Lord * Dark Monster * Death Puppet * Demon Command * Devil Mask * Dragon Zombie * Gargoyle * Ghost * Hedrian * Living Dead * Pandora's Box * Parasite Worm * Zombie Dragon Shared Races: * Alien (Shared with Light and Water) * Brave Spirit (Shared with Fire) * Creator (Shared with Nature, Light and Water) * Deep Marine (Shared with Water) * Grand Devil (Shared with Water) * God (All civilizations share this race) * Race (All civilizations share this race) * Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) * Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) * Naga (Shared with Water) * Origin (All civilizations share this race) * Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) * Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) * Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) * Survivor (All civilizations share this race) * Tyranno Drake (Shared with Darkness) * World Bird ((All civilizations can share this type) * World Command (All civilizations share this race) * World Dragon ((All civilizations can share this type) Story Toxic gas fills the air and total darkness envelops the vast underground world of the Darkness civilization. Here in this inhospitable place, lifespans are short, and inhabitants are consumed with the desire for immortality. Endless attempts to lengthen their lives have served only to spoil the land and contaminate their surroundings. Experiments have generated numerous deadly diseases, disrupted the space-time continuum, and poisoned and confused the natural order of things. For now, only a few cities remain in a jumble of clashing architecture. Every one and everything is out of sync, life is incoherent and events are incongruous. It is as if a demon had cast a spell on them all. Darkness creatures are most easily recognized by their masks and armor made of bone. Their bodies are disfigured and misshapen, with flesh rotting off, from the toxic gas and diseases that pervade their world. After living in darkness for so long, most Darkness creatures are completely blind. To survive the toxic gas, Darkness creatures keep their masks on at all times. Even outside of the Dark world, they are unable to survive without gas masks. Consequently, they are extremely vulnerable in a clean-air environment. Darkness inhabitants are on a never-ending search for immortality. Driven by madness and selfishness, tormented by fear and despair, they struggle to conquer and control. Allies: Fire, Water Enemies: Nature, Light Unique Abilities *Slayer *Discarding the opponent's hand *Moving of creatures from graveyard to hand or battle zone *Creature destruction *Self-destructing creatures. *Sacrificing creatures, mana, and shields for benefit *Reducing (enemy) creatures' power *Milling from the opponent's and/or one's own deck *Picking up of one's own shields (may or may not allow Shield Trigger abilities to be used) Category:Civilization Darkness Civilization